


enduring

by Archadian_Skies



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: Compilation of various slingphries tumblr prompts





	1. opalescent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rainbow & Alan

 

If at all possible, Alan sought high ground after storms so he could watch the sky clear and the brilliant slashes of colour arch across the distance. There was something so soothing about rainbows, about the neat ribbons of colour that appeared after the blues and greys.

If Eric thought it strange, he said nothing, and accompanied Alan should their missions overlap. Alan was thankful he didn’t question his strange habit, and enjoyed the feeling of just having Eric there with him and no one else.

“Here.” He held out a small black box to Alan one rainy afternoon, and Alan noted the unease in his body language and the gruffness in his tone. Curiously, he took the box and opened it, eyes widening in surprise.

“It’s an opal.” Eric explained, unable to meet Alan’s gaze. “One of the boys from the colonies had it sent for me. Thought you might like it, since you like rainbows.”

“It’s beautiful.” He breathed, touching the glittering gem and marvelling at the myriad of colourful flecks trapped within the smooth surface. “Thank you.”

The rain showed no signs of easing up, but as Alan ran his thumb across the pendant, he realised he’d always have something to remind him that all would be well in the end.


	2. lost in translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: accent & Eric

“Message to Alan”

_“What do you want to say to Alan?”_

“Alan it’s me, I’m gunna be late so don’ wait up fer me. Ron and I are back from the last Retrieval but we’re a mess so we’re showerin’ and changin’ before we clock off. I swear the snow was so deep it was up to my oxters so I hivnae a scooby abou’ when I’ll be outta here. Be home as soon as I can.”

_“…One second.”_

_  
_“…”

_“Alan it’s me, I’m gun be late so doing weights furry. Running eyes back from the last interval but where Amish so we’re showing and changing before we clocked. Elsewhere the snow was steeped it was up to my otters so I hive a scuba when I’ll be out here. Be home ascend as I can.”_

“…”

“…How about I send the message, Eric?”


	3. a hot bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: water & Alan

Eric rolls up his sleeve before easing his arm into the water rapidly filling the tub. The temperature is just below scalding, just the way Alan likes it. Just the way Alan needs it, on nights when the pain settles in his joints and flares so violently the man cannot move without being in agony.

Leaving the tub to fill, Eric opens the bathroom cabinet and takes out the nightly medications, measuring out the proper dosages in their little cups and syringes and pills. It’s not the cocktails they’re used to, certainly a far cry from their favourite pub and happy hour that lasts for more than sixty minutes and would need at least twelve hours to recover from.

When he turns, Alan is bracing himself agains the doorframe, his entire body trembling slightly and dotting his brow with sweat. His jaw is clenched tightly, and his eyes dilated from pain. 

“Hey.” Eric greets with a soft smile, making his way over to him and gently, ever so gently drawing him into his arms. “Bath’s ready for you. I’ll go make us some soup while you soak.”

Alan shakes his head, hands fisting in Eric’s shirt and Eric knows he hates this, hates feeling so damn weak and helpless and vulnerable but he can never convince Alan that he really doesn’t mind, really doesn’t consider any of it a burden because it’s time with him and time’s all they have now.

“Alright, dinner can wait.” He relents, kissing the crown of his head. “C’mon love, you’ll feel better after a bath.” Still Alan refuses to move, and when he speaks his voice is raw and cracked and struggling to reach an audible volume.

“Stay.”

He nods, helping Alan undress before supporting him as he climbs into the tub. After a moment of contemplation, Eric kicks off his slippers and climbs in right after him, clothes and all.

Alan’s eyes widen in surprise, before crinkling as he smiles and his smile grows until he begins to laugh and laugh and Eric wraps him in a tight embrace and the Thorns will have to pry his Alan away from his cold dead hands.


	4. perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "imagine your person a of your otp being much shorter than person b, but can only kiss when person b leans down to person a."

Now, it wasn’t that he was a particularly  _short_  man (5'6" was a completely respectable height for a Regency gentleman thank you  _very_  much), it was more that the people in his life were rather tall.

Eric was built like a stocky lumberjack, the Director was of solid Aryan standing and young Ronald was a lanky, lithe creature. Even willowy Miss Sutcliff stood taller than him without her red heels and Alan resigned himself to being the littlest of their motley crew.

It meant Ronald used his shoulder as an elbow rest and Miss Sutcliff used his head as a chin rest (and the rest of him as a teddy-bear, she declared). It meant the Director remained seated at his desk when Alan submitted files.

It meant he had to grab Eric’s (poor excuse of a) tie to coax him down so he could kiss him comfortably. They fit together incredibly well, he discovered early in their relationship, and realised he really didn’t mind the height difference after all. 


End file.
